digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallantmon
|level=Mega |attribute=Virus |family=Virus Busters Wind Guardians Metal Empire |type=(Ja:) Holy Knight (En:) Exalted Knight, Warrior |from=WarGrowlmonDigimon Tamers, "Give a Little Bit" 35 Guilmon + BearmonDigimon World 3 |to=Gallantmon Crimson ModeDigimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon M6 * (w/ Grani)Digimon Tamers, "Jeri Fights Back" 50 |java=Masako Nozawa |javan=(Tamers/X-Evolution/Savers) |java2=Makoto Tsumura |java2n=(Tamers/Xros Wars) |java3=Yusei Oda |java3n=(Cyber Sleuth) |enva=Brian Beacock |envan=(Tamers/Frontier) |enva2=Steven Jay Blum |enva2n=(Tamers/Frontier/All-Star Rumble) |enva3=Ben Diskin |enva3n=(All-Star Rumble) |enva4=Brad Sherwood |enva4n=(Data Squad) |partner=Takato Matsuki Immortal Brave Kouta Hirose |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , |s1=ChaosGallantmon |s2=Gallantmon Crimson Mode |s3=Gallantmon Chaos Mode |s4=Gallantmon X |s5=MedievalDukemon |g1=Royal Knights }} Gallantmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it is a being containing contradictions, as it is called a guardian deity of the Net despite being a Virus attribute, and if by any chance its balance is lost, it is possible for it to become a dangerous being. It pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies.[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/pendulum-x/DUKEMON.html Digimon Web Digimon Pendulum X 2: Dukemon] It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance " ", rivaled only by Darkdramon's "Gigastick Lance", while its left hand can become the holy shield " ". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord. Its and are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its , , and Aegis bear the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on its Aegis reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. I am god virus king Design Etymologies ;Dukemon (デュークモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *(En:) . ;Gallantmon Name used in Digimon Tamers and most American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Rumble Arena D-Ark Gallantmon is a partner Digimon with 14 HP and 3 AP. As a slashable Digimon in D-Ark 1.0 and 2.0 it has 12 HP and 3 AP, and in Ultimate D-Ark it has 15 HP and 4 AP. In order to digivolve to Gallantmon, Guilmon must have fought at least 20 battles. In D-Ark 1.0, it must also have at least an 80% winning percentage. It can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. It is #6 in the D-Ark Notes for D-Ark 1.0, #11 for D-Ark 2.0, and #4 for Ultimate D-Ark, and its code is -890. Digimon Frontier A Gallantmon runs an armory at the Autumn Leaf Fair, and is unable to help Zoe Orimoto find the and the stolen D-Tectors. In the Japanese version this Gallantmon doesn't speak, while in the American dub it speaks in the same manner as in Tamers and even refers to itself in the plural as a definite shout out. D-Tector 2.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 2.0, Gallantmon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000700211". Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digivice iC 10X Gallantmon is the opponent in the first seed of Coliseum 4. It costs 5000 points to fight him. Using a 10111LR Data Plate will pit the player against a Gallantmon, which will drop an Aura if defeated. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon World 3 Gallantmon is part of Guilmon's digivolution line, and can also digivolve from WarGrowlmon. with any other digimon you can obtain Gallantmon by raising Growlmon to level 40 to get WarGrowlmon and raising it to level 99. Also available as a red Mega Digimon card with 56/52. In the opening, Guilmon DNA digivolves with Bearmon into Gallantmon. Gallantmon digivolves from Guilmon at level 40. He can also be used to obtain Beelzemon. To obtain Beelzemon, you must get Gallantmon and Malomyotismon to level 40 on the same digimon. To get Malomyotismon, you have to get Devimon from Gallantmon and get him to level 40, which unlocks Myotismon. Get Myotismon to level 99 and you will get Malomyotismon. You can then DNA digivolve any Gallantmon and Malomyotismon to get Beelzemon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon at level 57 and with 30 hours of game time. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gallantmon is #323, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 326 HP, 344 MP, 182 Attack, 165 Defense, 165 Spirit, 137 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Heart, EX Damage4, and ConfuBarrier traits. Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. In order to digivolve to Gallantmon, your Digimon must be at least level 60, with 90% friendship, but only if you have previously befriended a Megidramon. Gallantmon can DNA Digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Seraphimon, or to ShineGreymon Burst Mode with ShineGreymon. Gallantmon can be hatched from the Silver Egg. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Pendulum Progress 1.0 - Dragon's Roar Gallantmon is a Mega-level Digimon, it digivolves from every Ultimate Digimon, in order to digivolve to Gallantmon, Digimon must be trained in night, and have 60% wins. Digivice iC 10X Gallantmon is an unobtainable Digimon, it apppears in Colosseum. Digimon Twin R DigiWindow Gallantmon appears in the eighth Southwest area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Bomb" mini-game. Digimon World Championship Gallantmon is a Mega-generation, Virus-attribute, Holy-species Digimon. Gallantmon digivolves from Megadramon. In order to digivolve to Gallantmon, the Digimon must have participated 22 battles (50% wins), 60 Virus AP, and 2 Egg reverts Digimon Masters Gallantmon is a Mega-level, Virus-attribute, Light-element Digimon that belongs to the Virus Busters family. Gallantmon's riding mode can be unlocked by applying "Grani" to it. Its skills are: *Royal Saber: inflicts 1170 light-attribute base damage with a 4s cooldown, consuming 71 DS. Obtained at level 41. *Final Elysian: inflicts 3060 light-attribute base damage with a 8s cooldown, consuming 184 DS. Obtained at level 46. Gallantmon can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode if Gungnir applied to it, and devolves to Guilmon. Its digivolution can be unlocked by using x8 Evoluters and reaching over level 41. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Exalted Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles